Carved Of The Same Stone
by Elizabeth T. Rubenfield
Summary: Lucian is a new intern at Demacia International Trading run by Jarvan IV and his successor, Senna. After falling for a devious scam, Jarvan has to choose between making Senna marry Thresh, the successor to Isle International, or giving up his company. Senna forbids Jarvan from the latter, and condemns herself to a life of misery at the hands of the Isle family. Full summary inside.
1. Full Summary

Summary:

Senna is the successor of Jarvan Lightshield, CEO of Demacia International Trading. When Lucian, a graduate from Nexus University arrives for his internship, he accidentally offends Senna on his first day and earns a slap in the face, prompting a tense rivalry between , Lucian stumbles on an age-old grudge between Senna's family business and that of Isle International, owned by none other than the cruel Hecarim. Jarvan is not one to trick and lie, but Thresh, Hecarim's son, has no such qualms.

In debt to Hecarim after falling for a devious scam, is forced to choose between making Senna marry Thresh or giving up the entire company away to Isle International to settle the debt. Senna forbids Jarvan from giving up the company and dooms herself to an eternity of abuse and shame from the Isle family. Lucian is the only one who has a chance of freeing her, but how will a broke intern stand up against one of the largest corporations in the world?


	2. Chapter 1

Lucian had no idea what he was doing.

As he filed away the third binder of pointless legal jargon that day, he resisted the urge to check his watch for the time again, knowing that barely two minutes had passed by. His feet itched to grab a pair of decent boots and go off hiking in the woods, to hunt some small game; anything besides the tedious 'work'.

"Lucian? Pass me those papers, please!" a voice called from the opposite desk. He nodded and completed the request, handing the stack of invoices over to a blond girl with a cheery grin that was more than mildly annoying. Luxanna, or Lux, as she insisted on being called, was probably the cheeriest person in all of Valoran. In her grey overshirt, white skirt and ocean-blue leggings, paired with a silver bracelet and a blue hairband, she looked like a college freshman rather than a personal secretary. Lucian himself had just graduated from college a few months ago, and he and Lux looked, what, ten, fifteen years apart? "Thank you!" she chirped, before bounding off to some other part of the building.

"Her optimism is rather aggressive on the nerves, isn't it?" Malcolm Graves leaned over and chuckled wearily, although the humour in his eyes was a joking one. "She comes around this part of the place a lot, you're probably going to have to get used to it, mate."

"Why?" Lucian rather liked Graves; they had known each other for all of two hours but there was something about the laidback way the senior employee talked and acted that put him at ease. It was better than that derpy, slightly creepy brunette man who took the occasional break from writing up documents to glare at a younger worker with shoulder-length blond hair and goggles perched on top of his head.

"See the kid with the goggles? He's Lux's boy toy, Ezreal. The girl's clearly not interested in him, but she likes messing with his brain. He's crazy for her, though." Graves shrugged, stamping a sheet of paper before tossing it into the fax machine. "And the guy giving Blind Boy the death stare would be Garen, Lux's overprotective, idiotic and bigoted brother."

"Who're they, then?" Lucian discreetly pointed to two young women chatting near the mini-kitchen area about twenty feet away. Graves laughed heartily and shook his head ruefully.

"Young 'uns. Always looking at the pretty ladies, eh?" Before Lucian could correct him and defends himself, Graves continued on. "One in the blue dress and with blue hair is Sona, one of the designers for our ads and packaging and the such. The brunette's Quinn, our scout who goes to find what's popular on the market now, get ideas for the company, bla bla blah..." A little boy in a dark blue shirt with the same mop of messy brown hair as Quinn tugged on her trousers, and she smiled as she picked him up in her arms. "The kid is Quinn's little brother, Valor. Never says much, but he's turns into a little spitfire if anyone even tries to say a single mean word about his sister."

Lucian listlessly picked up a piece of paper from the tray of a nearby printer, before folding up a paper aeroplane. "And the dwarf-sized lady who's been walking in and out of the building the whole day..?"

"You mean Poppy? She's the ambassador of Bandle Publishing, one of Demacia International Trading's allied comps. Good friends with Mr. Lightshield, the CEO himself." As if punctuating Graves's sentence, a short woman with shockingly white hair bustled by Lucian's desk before she went over to the elevator for the unpteenth time that day, a phone pressed to her ear and a folder in her other hand. "Piltover Automatics's another one, they supply most of the heavy machines we need out near the port. One of the reps should be over soon—" Graves gave Lucian an approving thumbs-up as he threw the paper plane and it twirled gracefully through the air, landing neatly in a trash can. "Bet I can do a better one." Graves whistled, before picking up a sheet of paper as well. Lucian snorted in bored amusement; was his entire internship at DIT going to be spent folding paper aeroplanes and aiming for trashcans? What a waste of time.

Lucian watched as Graves managed a series of complicated folds before a paper plane with somewhat of a resemblance to a Star Wars X-Wing appeared. Lucian could only give an impressed "Daaaamn." before Graves sent it flying behind him with a flick of his wrist, the paper construction landing neatly in Garen's hair. Lucian hurriedly turned back around, hand muffling his laughter, as Garen stood up indignantly and searched for the paper plane perpetrator. Lucian shot Graves a look, and Graves simply grinned back.

In the reflection of the screen of his computer, Lucian checked that Garen was looking away before he stealthily grabbed another sheet of paper, mouthing "I've got better" to his partner in crime before making another plane. He threw it towards Garen again, but missed and it went for person sat next to him, a sulkly-looking woman with dark hair scraped back into a tight ponytail a a pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose. Lucian and Graves exchanged 'Oh shit' looks, but the plane curved in its path at the last moment and missed her by a few inches, nailing Ezreal on the arm instead.

"That was Shauna Vayne, mate. If your plane got her she'd probably nail your face to the wall." Graves whispered, clear relief on his weathered face. "Blind Boy's just going to assume Garen did it so you're clear." Lucian sighed in relief, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Maybe we should stop now—" Lucian started, but he paused when he saw that Graves was suddenly studiously stamping some files. "Uh, Graves—"

"Graves," a lazy drawl said, "is _working_. As you should be, Mr. Intern."

Lucian spun around in his chair to see a girl with chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes staring at him disapprovingly. Her face was young, probably just a little younger than him, but her gaze was hardened and clearly said no nonsense.

"Who are _you_?" he didn't mean to stress the last word, but his accent kicked in and Lucian cringed internally as he delivered what sounded like an insult. Not good.

The girl's almond-shaped eyes narrowed and before Lucian could even react, she slapped him. For such a slight little thing, she packed a huge punch and Lucian gave up trying to be polite. Glaring back at her, he snapped. "I just asked, dammit! You didn't need to slap me, lady!"

"I'd like if you could refer to me by name, and not treat me like some generic person on the street. I am your superior, you know." She turned around and walked away, before stopping at the door to the Central Wing of the building. "If I catch you slacking again, Intern, _I'll have you kicked out._" With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving an office of stunned workers in her wake.

"Who the hell was that?!" Lucian hissed, touching his cheek and flinching slightly; it was going to hurt the next day. Everyone slowly drifted back to work, but cast him glances, as if they couldn't believe his guts or sheer stupidity. Even little Valor shook his head, making an unimpressed face at Lucian.

"That," Graves said after a moment, "was Senna, Mr. Lightshield's successor. You just offended the second most powerful person in this whole company."


End file.
